


a pleasant surprise (is a gift of its own)

by jessequicksters



Series: dim sum drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Old Friends, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: (for the prompt: harry potter, taking care of a child)Luna Lovegood visits Harry after years of traveling the world with Rolf. Harry forgets to tell her that a certain newborn baby was named after her. They catch up over tea and biscuits, as old friends do.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander
Series: dim sum drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732507
Kudos: 27
Collections: dim sum drabbles





	a pleasant surprise (is a gift of its own)

“I wanted to write you a letter, or perhaps come find you,” Harry says, gently rocking the newborn baby from side to side. “But it’s been such a busy year, with school, and other things—”

“Oh, you don’t need to apologize to me, Harry,” Luna says, smiling. She nods towards the baby, “And may I ask what the little one’s name is?”

Harry tries not to laugh, in case the baby wakes, “Lili Luna Potter.”

Luna’s expression transforms from quizzical doubt, to disbelief, and then glowing delight.

It’s a quiet Sunday and Ginny’s out in the canals with Albus and Sirius. Harry had woken up late and was craving a big breakfast and a slow start to the day, among other things. He expected another day of doting over Lily in the crib, poking at her dimples, making her laugh with a few magic tricks and a fair amount of diaper changing.

Life has been rather domestic lately, compared to Luna’s newfound life as one of the world’s top magizoologists. Harry and Ginny pick up every paper about her, read every article and share it with all of their friends from Hogwarts they’re still in contact with.

“Last I saw you were working on restoring the Nundu populations in East Africa!” Harry says as they sit at the dining table with tea, biscuits, and little baby Lily in Luna’s lap.

“Yes, my grandfather Newt took me there for the very first time. It was all very exciting,” Luna says, even more distracted than usual as she gleefully tickles Lily. “They really were gentle things, once they get used to you. I was a little careless at first and managed to get a scratch on my back—but that hardly interrupted our efforts.”

Luna tells Harry about the ins and outs of Newt’s briefcase; which Harry _really_ wishes he’d be able to visit, at some point. Luna also says that Newt is a lot like Rolf, in the way the two of them are constantly carrying the weight of ten libraries in their minds; a treasure trove of weird and wonderful knowledge that she loves to get lost in.

Harry tells Luna more about the latest news in life as an Auror—well, before paternity leave, at least. If one thing has stayed the same over the years, it’s that the two of them love a good adventure and a story. Neither of them are particularly good at staying in touch, or making plans to catch up; it’s always been random encounters, exchanging greetings through mutual friends, or owls.

By the time the warm rays of sunlight creep in through windows, Ginny and the boys come rushing through the door. Luna puts Lily to sleep and beams when Ginny walks into the room. To their surprise, when Ginny asks whether Luna ever had an inkling about the baby’s name, she says, _not at all_ and thanks them, saying that _a pleasant surprise is a special gift of its own_.

**Author's Note:**

> written as part of a quarantine fic challenge with [illea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea)


End file.
